


Introduction

by Notdeadyet6



Series: Ts mob au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Murder, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: The beginning of a little au I plan to expand on later.





	Introduction

Police had advised people to stay indoors tonight. The storm foodled the streets and knocked out the power, but it was rare for Patton to listen to anyone, let alone the police. 

Besides, he had an important matter to deal with. Mainly a group of upstarts thinking they could show up out of nowhere and act like they owned his city. 

To say he was furious was an understatement. His family has worked hard to gain the respect and power it had, and he wasn’t about to let these idiots fuck it up for him. 

Roman, Patton’s close friend and bodyguard, had captured two of the little rats, and scheduled a little get together. 

The two men were tied up and on their knees. Patton smiled, they couldn’t be much more than twenty. This would be easy. 

“So…” He gazed up at Roman and then back at the two. “You thought you could run your little gang, on my turf?” 

“We didn’t know! If you let us go we promise will le-” The crash of thunder overshadowed the sound of the gunshot. 

The man stared in horror as his friend fell over, dead. 

“He was getting on my nerves,” Patton stated, slipping the gun back in his pocket. “It was a yes or no question, I don’t want a big apology and explanation.” 

“You’re insane!” The man screamed, but no one heard him over the pounding rain. That’s what made having meetings like this, in the rain, so much fun. 

“Maybe so.” He smiled that cruelly innocent smile. “But you only need one person to send a message. Tell me, do you have a good memory?” 

“Umm… kinda.” 

He clicks his tongue, kneeling down to his level. “I’ll make this quick then.” He pulls out a knife and cuts the rope. “You and everyone you work with have three days to get out of my city, or you will all die.” 

Patton chuckles and he scrambles out of the alleyway for his life. 

“Get the clean up crew in here. Don’t want the police getting too close to anything.” Patton sneers. 

***

“Why does he always assign _us_ the clean up his dirty work?” Deceit growled.

“Because it’s fun?” Remus, who was covered in blood from an unrelated incident, suggested. 

“Of course you find it fun, you’re fucking insane.” 

“Aww, Deceit.” Remus placed his hand over his heart and fake sniffled. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

They roll their eyes. “Whatever, dickwad. You know he calls us the clean up crew, that we’re janitors or something? What did I do to earn this kind of disrespect? I practically raised that son of a bitch.” 

Remus shrugged, slinging the body over his shoulder. “Maybe a song will cheer you up!”

“Oh please don’t-” But Remus could not be stopped.

“Adam and Eve bought _knowledge_, for the small price of a little _sin_. They also lost internal life but what’s fruit without the _pits_!” 

“You are aware that apples don’t have pit right?” Deceit butted in before they had to listen to this anymore. “Since you’re going for the whole religious undertone, you might wanna make your lyrics more accurate.” 

Remus groaned. It was satisfying to know Deceit was annoying Remus as much as Remus was annoying them. 

“You think mister ‘Book Smarts’ hasn’t corrected me on that every chance he gets?” 

Logan “Book Smarts” Einstein, on top of being a massive prick, was the FAMily’s common sense and personal nurse, because the amount of injuries these guys got would definitely raise a few eyebrows at the clinic. 

He was also the one with the most “never call them this to their face,” nicknames. Patton and Deceit at a close second. 

“Gee, now that I think about it, you’ve been spending so much time with good old Logic, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a thing for him.” 

They scoff. “Please, you’re only saying that because you’ve been dying to get in his pants.” 

“It’s cute that you think I haven’t already.” 

Their conversation only lasts a few more moments before they’re at the place they hide bodies. An old cemetary. 

That was actually Virgil’s idea. 

Virgil “The Rat” Angelo, used to be in a gang in the darker part of the city, but betrayed them to work for the FAMily, that’s where he got the name “The Rat.” 

The cemetary is the last place the police would be suspicious to find a body at. Deceit thought it was rather clever, if they weren’t blinded by the biased of actually having to be the one to barry the body there. 

At least all they had to do was make sure Remus didn’t get himself killed or lost.

Though deep down they feel like they should’ve been the one to run the mob, they were Patton’s older sibling after all, and far more responsible. 

Child favoritism, Remus would always say, and he sure knew a lot about that.


End file.
